My best friend, the player
by Laguna Negra
Summary: AU: Todos humanos. Sakura está acostumbrada a ver como su mejor amigo, Sasuke, engatusa a un montón de chicas; sin embargo a ella no le importa. Pero, ¿qué ocurre cuando Sasuke comienza a sentir cosas por Sakura? Traducción.
1. Día ordinario

"Sasuke... ¡Sasuke!" Grité en voz alta. Intentaba hacer que Sasuke Uchiha parara de besar a Karin, la abeja reina de las animadoras. No me sorprendía encontrar a Sasuke haciéndolo en el escritorio de un profesor durante el tiempo libre entre una clase y otra. Él estaba con una chica diferente cada día, seducir chicas era su hobby número uno; un hobby que me parecía sucio y malvado.

Finalmente él se dio cuenta de que yo estaba a su lado, viéndolo todo. Hizo una mueca, soltando la cintura de Karin y alejándose de ella. Suspiré impaciente; ¡Tenía que ir a clase ya mismo!

"Lo siento Karin, tenemos que irnos," dijo con su voz de terciopelo, guiñándole un ojo y palmeando su costado. Ella río nerviosa, sonando como una hiena demente.

"Está bien. Adiós, Sasu," dijo con una mueca. Me dirigió una mirada asesina antes de partir a su clase. Yo me limité a rodar los ojos e ignorarla. Estaba acostumbrada a que las chicas me odiaran porque Sasuke era mi mejor amigo y sólo mi amigo. Era probablemente la única chica en toda la escuela que no había estado con él. Era increíble, pero aún así verdad.

Lo miré escéptica. "¿Karin? ¿No tienes un poco más de dignidad como para estar con ella, Sasuke? Es la pelirroja más estúpida en la faz de la tierra." le recriminé enfadada.

"Eh, eso no importa. Es buena besando," replicó sonriendo de lado, una sonrisa que hacía que a cualquier chica le temblaran las piernas, excepto a mí. Hice una mueca de dolor, odiaba cuando Sasuke usaba así a las chicas; sólo por placer. Se me revolvía el estómago.

"Tenemos que ir a clase antes de que Sr. Sasori nos saque la cabeza," le dije, ganando. Odiaba cuando Sasuke me hacía llegar tarde a clase sólo porque tenía que informarle que la clase estaba a punto de empezar; era algo diario para mí. Tenía que buscar a Sasuke, sólo para encontrarlo apretujándose con una chica. Podía ser en un escritorio, en un armario, o en cualquier pasillo.

Llegamos a clase a tiempo, gracias a Dios. Si hubiera tenido otro retraso hubiera tenido que matar a Sasuke, y luego de eso todas sus fans me atacarían. No era un plan demasiado bueno.

Sasuke y yo nos sentamos uno junto al otro en esa clase. Él no es demasiado bueno en biología, por lo que tenía que ayudarlo. Si desaprobara esa clase ya no podría pertenecer al equipo de fútbol.

¿Que cómo consiguió un cuerpo tan perfecto? Simple, estaba en el equipo de fútbol. Practicaba cada día a la salida del colegio y luego me llevaba a casa, puesto que yo tenía el comité del anuario.

Nosotros dos somos vecinos, por eso nos conocimos. Hemos estado juntos desde la escuela primaria. Si no hubiéramos vivido tan cerca, probablemente no seríamos amigos. Odiaba a los chicos como Sasuke, los casanovas, pero es mi mejor amigo. Tenemos un montón de cosas en común, como la música, las películas, y las materias predilectas. Por eso es por lo que siempre estoy con él, y por eso es también por lo que todas las chicas de mi escuela me odian.

Nuestra relación no es nada más que de amistad. Él no me gusta como más que un amigo, y lo sabe. Soy la única chica en la escuela que no pisa el suelo por donde él camina. Si las chicas conocieran a Sasuke como yo, también les gustaría sólo como un amigo, pero desgraciadamente no es así.

En realidad a ellas no les importa en verdad una persona por lo que realmente es. Todo lo que pueden ver es su magnífica sonrisa y sus dientes perfectamente blancos. Para mí, Sasuke es mi mejor amigo; siempre logra hacerme reír; siempre logro hacerle reír. Habíamos estado ante todas juntos. Nuestras familias se conocen muy bien desde que somos vecinos, y siempre han habido un montón de chicas queriendo arruinar esa hermosa amistad.

Para mí, Sasuke es el mismo niño pequeño que comía plastilina cuando el profesor no miraba. Es el mismo niño molesto que me hacía caras burlonas y al cual luego yo acababa golpeando.

Sin embargo Sasuke no es mi único amigo. Tengo un montón de amigos además de él. Como Tenten, o Temari. Somos realmente buenas amigas, pero aún así eran chicas y tenían inevitablemente sentimientos hacia Sasuke; aunque ellas no me odiaban como el resto de chicas.

Tenten siempre habla de Edward; es su tema de conversación favorito. Ella siempre me dice lo cuánto que ama la forma en que sus ojos negros chispean en la luz y cómo su corazón late con fuerza cuando él sonríe. Por una parte me pone enferma oír eso, pero sé que él es un verdadero adonis, aunque aún así yo no sintiera nada hacia él; en absoluto.

_Y eso iba a seguir siendo siempre así._

Luego de que mi comité del anuario acabara, esperé fuera de los vestuarios de hombres como siempre. Él salió con su cabello todo mojado por la ducha, y con una sudadera y un suéter. Al verme su rostro se iluminó.

"Hey," dijo su musical voz, mientras se colgaba en la espalda la mochila de deporte.

"Hola," respondí simplemente. Comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida para subir al Volvo que su padre le había regalado en su decimosexto cumpleaños. Me senté en el asiento para pasajeros y puse mi mochila en el asiento trasero. Sasuke hizo lo mismo con su mochila de deportes. Se sentó en el asiento de conductor y estaba a punto de girar la llave para encender el vehículo cuando su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar.

Lo sacó de su bolsillo y miró el identificador de llamadas. Hizo una mueca cuando vio que era Karin. Suspiré y giré la cabeza para mirar por la ventana mientras Sasuke hablaba con ella.

En todo el camino hacia casa se la pasó hablando con Karin. Estacionó el coche frente a su casa, aún al teléfono con ella.

Estaba a punto de bajarme cuando él me sostuvo por el brazo.

"Sí, son muy buenas noticias Karin; pero tengo que colgar porque acabo de llegar a casa. Te llamo más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?" Guardo el teléfono nuevamente en su bolsillo y me soltó el brazo. "¿No quieres venir un rato?" me preguntó.

"Hoy no, tengo un montón de tarea por acabar, y puesto que tú no la haces no puedo hacerla contigo," respondí con voz severa. Él sonrió de lado, mostrando algunos de sus dientes blancos.

"Iba a preguntarte algo, pero no tuve oportunidad porque Karin llamó," me dijo.

"Suéltalo."

"Está bien, ¿vendrás a verme jugar este viernes, no?" inquirió.

"Siempre voy a tus juegos," exclamé. Desde que Sasuke estaba en el equipo de fútbol solía tener muchos partidos, y yo siempre iba para animarlo.

"Voy a dar una fiesta en mi casa luego del partido. ¿Vendrás, cierto?" preguntó con tono inocente.

"¡No! ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó en la última de tus fiestas? ¡No voy a ir Sasuke!" le dije, prácticamente gritando. Sabía que odiaba ir a sus fiestas. En la última de estas, creí que estaba bebiendo ponche cuando en realidad se trataba de cerveza. Bebí tanto que me emborraché y Sasuke tuvo que llevarme a casa. Hice una mueca al recordar esa horrible noche.

"Sí, lo recuerdo, pero no habrá cerveza ésta vez. Por favor Sakura, eres mi mejor amiga, ¡necesito que estés allí! Por favor, hazlo por mí," me rogó con cara de cordero degollado.

"No te aburrirás sin mí," respondí, diplomática.

"Podría." suspiré, adivinando quién estaba a punto de ganar esa batalla.

"De verdad no quiero ir Sasuke, por favor no me obligues," le imploré.

"¡Vendrás y punto final!" dijo enfadado. No respondí, sólo me limité a salir del auto con mi bolso y caminé hacia mi casa, aún alterada. Lo escuché seguirme.

"¡Sakura no seas egoísta! ¡Yo sólo quiero que estés ahí!" me dijo con el tono de voz elevado. Yo me giré para mirarlo.

"Nunca voy a tus otras fiestas, ¿qué tiene ésta de especial?" sonsaqué.

"Van a ver juegos muy divertidos, una comida genial, y vendrá un montón de gente. ¡Sólo quiero que vengas!" me dijo exhausto por mis excusas. Me crucé de brazos, todavía pensando en ir o no.

"Está bien, pero no me quedaré mucho tiempo." exclamé finalmente. Sasuke sonrió, y corrió hacia mí para darme un abrazo de oso.

"¡No puedo respirar!" chillé. Él se rió y me dejo ir, aún sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

"¡Muchísimas gracias Sakura! Créeme que no te arrepentirás, nos la pasaremos genial," dijo entusiasmado.

"Ya me estoy arrepintiendo," musité por lo bajo; por suerte él no me escuchó. Siguió sonriendo, y luego de pronunciar nuestros respectivos saludos, cada uno se fue a su casa.

Con suerte nada sucedería en la fiesta esta vez.

_Con suerte, nada sucedería._

_--~--_

_**Primero que nada, quiero aclarar que esta historia es sólo una traducción; **_humiex3 **es su autora original. También lo estoy publicando en versión Crepúsculo (su versión original), pero la autora me dio permiso para publicarlo en versión Sasusaku así que aquí estoy nwn.**

**Este viernes subo el próximo capítulo, ya lo tengo listo así que no habrá retrasos (a no ser que me pise un camión, o me ahogue en un vaso de agua, claro).**

**Se despide.**

**LN.**


	2. Preparación

"Estoy tan contenta de que vayas, nos la pasaremos bomba," dijo Ino entusiasmada. Apenas le conté que iría a la fiesta de Sasuke se puso muy feliz.

Ino es la hermana de Sasuke. Ella también es una de mis mejores amigas, pero suelo cansarme de ella con facilidad. Como ahora por ejemplo, que no para de hablar y hablar de la fiesta. Era demasiado molesta, pero aún así la quería como a una hermana.

"¡Ino, si sigues hablándome de la fiesta no voy a ir!" dije enfadada. Tomé un sorbo de mi vaso de agua. En ese momento estábamos sentadas almorzando, junto a Tenten y Temari.

"Sakura, tenemos que hacernos la pedicura el jueves, ir a comprar ropa el miércoles, y hacernos un facial hoy mismo," dijo como si nada, mientras anotaba todo en un block de notas. La fulminé con la mirada.

"Discúlpame; ¡pero no voy a hacerme una pedicura solo para ir a una fiesta! Ni tampoco necesito comprar ropa, ya tengo bastante; ¿y qué demonios es un facial?" pregunté, subiendo el tono de voz.

"Tonta ignorante, un facial es cuando vas a un spa y te hacen un lavado de rostro; te quitan todos los granos, puntos negros y manchas de la cara; te dejan la piel suave y brillante." explicó, con su voz de soprano.

"Olvídalo," musité con voz sombría.

"No quiero decir que tú no tengas una piel linda Sakura, porque sí la tienes," dijo, con miedo.

"Está bien Ino; te creo," aseveré. Sai, el novio de Ino, se acercó a nuestra mesa con una coca-cola light para Ino.

"Esto es para ti calabacita," dijo dulcemente.

"Aw, gracias pastelito," le respondió besándolo en la mejilla. Me estremecí.

"De nada mi chocolate," le dijo.

"Eres tan dulce, terroncito de azúcar," exclamó ella. _¿Algún día dejarían de hacer eso? _Gracias a Dios que Sasuke apareció en nuestra mesa; si no lo hacía, Ino y Sai continuarían con su _dulce _fiesta.

"Hey chicos, ¿puedo robarles a Sakura durante un minuto?" preguntó en general. Pero Ino y Sai estaban muy ocupados mirándose a los ojos, por lo que siquiera respondieron. Tenten y Temari sólo se quedaron mirándole con la boca abierta y sin hablar.

"Lo tomaré como un sí," dijo encantado. Me levanté de mi asiento, cogiendo mis libros, y lo seguí hacia la puerta de la cafetería. Todas las chicas que almorzaban me lanzaron miradas asesinas; intenté no molestarme aún más.

"Bueno y, ¿sobre qué necesitas hablar?" le espeté a Sasuke una vez que estuvimos fuera de la cafetería y lejos de las miradas de todos.

"¿Estás enfadada conmigo porque te estoy obligando a ir a mi fiesta?" me preguntó, con sus deslumbrantes ojos negros abiertos como platos y llenos de inocencia. Sentí la necesidad de animarlo.

"No estoy enfadada _contigo,_ tan sólo estoy molesta," respondí. Era muy dulce por parte de Sasuke preocuparse por mis sentimientos; pero obviamente iba a hacerlo, puesto que él era mi amigo.

"¿Por qué estás molesta?" me preguntó con voz de terciopelo, y juntó las cejas de forma cómica. Parecía realmente confuso.

"Por nada en especial, sólo es que Ino no deja de hablarme de la fiesta y de repetirme que debemos ir a que nos quiten las espinillas y los granos y a hacer compras y a hacernos las uñas y eso me molesta mucho," estaba exhausta cuando terminé de explicarle. Prácticamente jadeaba, intentando recuperar la respiración.

Para mi sorpresa, Sasuke estalló en carcajadas, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. No pude evitar reírme con él.

"No es gracioso," dije, riendo aún más. Apoyé las manos en las rodillas para soportar mi peso porque estaba riendo demasiado. Nos reímos juntos por dios sabe cuánto tiempo.

Finalmente acabamos de calmarnos y nos dejamos caer en la pared.

"Sakura, de verdad no tienes que ir si no quieres hacerlo," me anunció Sasuke.

"Wow, gracias Sasuke," sabía que aunque hubiera dicho eso igualmente tendría que ir. No iba a poder escaparme tan _fácilmente._ "Lo aprecio mucho," le dije suavemente, palmeando su espalda. Y comencé a caminar hacia la cafetería nuevamente. Pero él no tardó en cogerme por un brazo y darme la vuelta para enfrentarlo cara a cara.

"Alto ahí, atolondrada, ¡sólo bromeaba! Aún tienes que ir," declaró, soltándome el brazo. Suspiré, y crucé los brazos.

"No me quedaré mucho tiempo, sólo quince minutos," bromeé. Sasuke sólo sonrió, sabiendo que era mentira.

"Ja-ja, muy graciosa. Tienes que quedarte al menos dos horas, ¿de acuerdo?" preguntó mandón, aún sonriendo.

"Sí señor," dije suspirando. La sonrisa de Sasuke se ensanchó aún más. Volvimos juntos hacia el café, y entonces Sasuke se dirigió hacia su mesa con todo el equipo de fútbol y las engreídas animadoras. Siempre me invitaba a sentarme con ellos, pero yo nunca quería.

Volví a mi mesa, no tan deprimida como antes. Sasuke _siempre_ sabía hacer mi día un poco más brillante.

-

Sasuke está ultra OOC. Pero bueno, que más esperaban si se trataba de un fic con Edward (aunque también Edward quedaría OOC).

Espero les guste, no tiene mucho pero ya vendrá lo interesante :)

¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews!

LN.

-

Edit por el maldito Edward que se me escapó . Lo siento, lo revisé 38 veces antes pero no lo vi.


	3. Esconderlo

La chica reflejada en el espejo no se parecía en absoluto a mí; más bien lucía como una de esas chicas de las portadas de las revistas adolescentes. Sin presumir ni nada.

Después del juego, Ino había venido a mi casa para ayudarme a estar lista. El equipo de Sasuke obviamente había ganado; en el último momento había hecho dos goles, llevándose el partido entero. Todo el mundo estaba orgulloso de él; las chicas prácticamente se le babeaban encima.

Aún faltaban 15 minutos antes de que la fiesta comenzara, y a mi opinión yo ya estaba perfectamente alistada; todo gracias a Ino. Ella me había maquillado, peinado, y había escogido mis prendas. Incluso me había puesto máscara para pestañas, dado que yo no sabía hacerlo. Me había aplicado sólo un poco de brillo en mis anchos labios, y había insistido en que no me pusiera colorete porque ya me sonrojaba mucho sola. Llevaba puestos unos vaqueros negros ajustados, con unas bailarinas chatas y una preciosa blusa escotada a juego. Mi pelo estaba lacio, pero no había hecho falta plancharlo: era así por naturaleza.

Ino se había marchado una vez hubo acabado conmigo para ayudar a Sasuke con los últimos detalles para la fiesta. Bufé, quitándome el pelo de la cara, lista para enfrentar esa horrible fiesta.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Cuando llegué a mi destino el lugar ya rebosaba de gente; la calle estaba repleta de coches estacionados. La música retumbaba por toda la casa, _era ese tipo de fiesta. _Pasé por la puerta sin golpear, como todo el mundo hacía. Aunque en mi opinión fuera rudo no tocar la puerta, hubiera sido estúpido.

Una vez estuve dentro comencé a reconocer algunas caras.

"¡Sakura!" gritó Ino sobre la música estridente. Estaba bebiendo algo de un vaso rojo, probablemente cerveza.

"Hey Ino, ¿dónde está Sasuke?" pregunté lo suficientemente fuerte como para que pudiera escucharme.

"Uh, ahora mismo Sasuke está un poco borracho." mis ojos se abrieron como platos. ¡Sasuke estaba _borracho! _

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo diablos se emborrachó?" pregunté, aún sorprendida.

"Bueno, él estaba bebiendo alcohol y si bebes mucho-"

"¡Eso ya lo sé, Ino! Quiero decir... da igual, voy a buscarle," la interrumpí.

Me di la vuelta para hallar a Sasuke, y lo vi besando a alguna estudiante de segundo año en las escaleras. Me acerqué a zancadas para alejarlo de la chica.

"Hey, estoy ocupado-" pero se interrumpió a ver que era yo, y el rostro se le iluminó. "¡Sakura, viniste!"

"Sí, y no será por mucho," dije de forma sombría. Él me miró de la cabeza a los pies, registrándome por completo.

_Ew, _¿por qué me miraba de esa forma? Supuse que el maquillaje y el vestuario me hacían lucir diferente.

"Whoa Sakura, estás increíble," me dijo, pasmado. Pude sentir cómo mis mejillas se encendían con su comentario.

"G-gracias," musité, evitando su mirada. Él rió suavemente.

"Me alegro de que estés aquí, Sakura" me dijo, pasándome un brazo por los hombros y comenzando a caminar hacia la cocina. Se olvidó _totalmente _de la pobre chica de segundo año, que aún estaba alucinando; me sentí mal por ella.

"Debería estar en casa viendo Hannah Montana," bromeé.

"Eso duele, Sakura; no puedo creer que prefieras ver Hannah Montana antes que a tu _mejor amigo_," exageró dramáticamente, poniéndose una mano en el corazón como si de verdad le doliera.

"Pues así es," mentí. Sasuke rió, alcanzándome una bebida.

"No, gracias, ¿no recuerdas lo que ocurrió la última vez?" dije con una mueca.

"Es sólo Coca-cola," prometió, volviendo a extendérmela; esta vez la cogí, y bebí un sorbo con cautela. Definitivamente tenía sabor a Coca-cola.

"Ino me dijo que estabas borracho," le dije, mirándolo directamente a sus oscuros ojos.

"Siempre estoy borracho en mis fiestas," se encogió se hombros, como si no fuera nada importante. Asentí, pensando que el hecho de que Sasuke se emborrachara en todas las fiestas era desagradable.

De fondo sonaba una lenta y empalagosa canción de amor de Avril Lavigne.

"¿Sakura, quieres bailar conmigo?" me preguntó tímidamente Sasuke, sin mirarme a los ojos. Parecía _tímido_ o algo así. No pude evitar reírme suavemente. Ver a un Sasuke tímido era _muy_ divertido.

"Claro," respondí, apoyando mi bebida en la mesa. Le cogí una mano y lo arrastré hacia donde el resto de parejas bailaba.

Él me pasó los brazos por la espalda y yo puse los míos en su cuello, apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro. Nos movimos lentamente al compás de la música. Todas las chicas en la habitación parecían estar a punto de atacarme. Me aferré más fuerte a Sasuke, por si acaso.

"Hueles como una selva tropical," murmuró Sasuke entre mi cabello. Inevitablemente me reí entre dientes, debía estar _realmente_ borracho.

"Gracias, supongo," respondí, aún riendo suavemente. Sentí como Sasuke cogía delicadamente un mechón de mi pelo entre sus dedos, jugando con él.

Nos separamos una vez la canción acabó, y la canción 'The way I are', de Timberland comenzó a sonar por los parlantes. Una avalancha de gente se acercó a la pista para ponerse a bailar.

"Fue divertido, gracias por el baile compañero," bromeé, golpeándolo suavemente en la espalda. Él tan sólo sonrió levemente, y no contestó nada.

Traté de hacerme un espacio entre el montón de gente para ir con mis otros amigos. En el instante en el que dejé a Sasuke una multitud de chicas se acercaron corriendo para sacarlo a bailar. Me reí sola.

Entonces distinguí a Tenten y Temari conversando en las escaleras.

"Hey chicas," las salude una vez llegué a su lado.

"Wow, Sakura. ¡Te ves muy sexy!" me dijo Tenten, señalando mi cabello y ropa. Temari asintió, de acuerdo.

"Gracias," dije sonrojándome.

"Lindos vaqueros, ajustados te quedan geniales," me admiró. Tenten se había planchado los moños y llevaba unos pantalones con un top de ganchillo rosa. Temari había recogido su cabello rubio en una cola de caballo y llevaba un par de vaqueros y una camiseta simple. Me sentí demasiado arreglada.

"Gracias," repetí.

"¡Vamos a bailar, las tres juntas!" dijo Temari entusiasmada.

"¡SÍ!" acordó Tenten. Temari nos cogió a las dos de la mano y comenzó a arrastrarnos hacia la pista de baile.

"De verdad, no creo que debamos," me quejé. Me caía un montón _siempre_ que bailaba.

"Como sea," respondieron al mismo tiempo, ignorándome. Gemí, enfadada porque me obligaran a bailar.

Pero no estuvo tan mal como yo pensaba. Bailamos un montón de canciones. Para mi sorpresa me divertí muchísimo con ellas. Temari hacía movimientos graciosos, y nos reíamos tan fuerte que la gente se nos quedaba mirando.

Prácticamente no vi a Sasuke. Probablemente él estuviera muy ocupado con alguna chica que yo no conocía. No me molesté en buscarlo, me lo estaba pasando genial con mis amigas y realmente no le necesitaba para divertirme.

Finalmente paramos un rato para ir a por algo de beber. Las tres tomamos Coca-cola, ya que a ninguna le gustaba el alcohol.

"Eso fue muy divertido," jadeó Temari, exhausta por tanto baile.

"Sí, lo fue," asentí con la cabeza, acordando con ella. Entonces me fijé en el reloj, y era casi medianoche.

"Creo que pronto ya tengo que irme, Kakashi me quiere en casa antes de la una," les dije, alegre.

"Nosotras también tenemos que irnos," respondió Tenten, arrojando su vaso en el cesto de basura.

Cada una dijo su 'adiós', y me volteé para buscar a Ino. La encontré hablando con Sai en el sofá; estaba sentada en su regazo.

"Hey Ino, ya tengo que irme," informé.

"¿Te divertiste?" me preguntó con dulzura.

"Sí, fue mi debut," respondí sonriendo.

"Eso es increíble, deberías venir a la próxima fiesta."

"Tal vez. ¿Sabes dónde está Sasuke?" le pregunté.

"Creo que está fuera, en el cobertizo," se adelantó a contestar Sai.

"Gracias, hasta luego chicos," agité una mano para despedirme de ellos, y luego me dirigí hacia la puerta.

Sasuke estaba en el portal hablando con dos chicos del equipo de fútbol.

"Adiós Sasuke, ya tengo que irme," le dije. Al verme se le agrandaron los ojos; lucía _realmente_ borracho.

"¿Sakura? ¡Eres tú!," me dijo, con ojos bizcos.

"Sasuke, pareces muy pasado de copas."

"Dorque los sestoy, **(1)**" balbuceó, de manera ininteligible.

"Deberías irte a la cama," observé preocupada, y le pasé un brazo por la espalda, apoyando el suyo en mis hombros.

Entramos juntos a la casa y subimos las escaleras hacia su cuarto.

"¿Vor qué te pas? **(1)**" preguntó.

"Porque es tarde," respondí mientras abría la puerta de su habitación. La cerré tras de mí y lo arrastré hacia la cama de tamaño matrimonial.

"¡No tengo sueño!" protestó, como un niño de diez años.

"¡Estas destrozado, Sasuke! Necesitas descansar," ordené, poniéndole una mano en la frente.

Él no volvió a moverse, sino que se quedó quieto, mirándome con admiración. Tragué saliva. Lo había hecho montones de veces ese día.

"Estás muy linda," me dijo, sonriendo.

"Gracias," respondí tímidamente. Me di la vuelta para quitarle los zapatos y luego lo tapé con la manta.

"Buenas noches Sasuke," le dije, una vez estuvo abrigado.

"¿No me puedes contar un cuento para dormir?" me pidió, con una mueca graciosa.

"Ni loca."

"Bien, pero al menos dame un beso de las buenas noches," me chantajeó, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Me quedé helada, _¿había dicho lo que creía que había dicho?_

"Um... S-Sasuke no sabes lo que dices, estás _borracho_," tartamudeé.

"Por favor," me rogó, haciendo un puchero. Estaba adorable.

Suspiré, inclinando la cabeza para _besarle_….


	4. Chapter 4

_Sólo se distingue una enorme penumbra, silenciosa y aclimatada. El menor de los ruidos podría parecer una bomba en esa tensa oscuridad, pero sin embargo no hay nadie para producirlo. Y entonces, se prenden todos los reflectores y aparece en él... ¡tarán! la fantástica, fantabulosa, maravillosa..._

Dah, olvídenlo. Sí, he vuelto. Laguna Negra otra vez :).

La verdad no tengo ninguna _excusa_ creíble por mi ausencia. Y tampoco voy a mentirles diciéndoles que se murió mi padre, que hubo un terremoto y se borraron todos mis progresos, o que me secuestraron y recién ahora me devuelven (¿?). La más simple y pura verdad, son las razones que voy a darles a continuación. Por empezar, soy una persona reflexiva y cambiante, y pasaron ciertas cosas (que talvez no son traumáticos para otros, pero para mi sí) que me hicieron desarrollar mi mente y cambiar por dentro. Segundo, me llegó esa cosita molesta, pero que nos afecta a todos en algún momento de la vida, llamada **amor**. Y sí, creedme que es una gran distracción. Por último, a mi madre se le chisporroteó algo y le entraron ganas de comprar una computadora nueva. La cosa con esa computadora nueva es que tiene el maldito _Windows Vista_, y no tiene el _Word_ instalado: no tengo dónde escribir. Pero ahora que volvieron a poner la vieja, creo que podré manejarme con un _Pendrive_.

No se hacen una idea de lo mal que me sentí cuando leí sus mensajes, y de lo feliz que me hace que tanta gente se haya preocupado por mí misma, mi salud y mi ausencia. Pido mis más sinceras disculpas a todos, estén enojados (cosa que comprendería), o no; no sé si esto vuelva a repetirse, pero como dije, no voy a abandonar nunca.

También me enteré de que otra traductora comenzó a traducir _'My best friend, the player'_. Y debo reconocer que en principio me dio mucha rabia, y me decía a mí misma _'tantas historias, ¡y tenía que elegir justo esa!' _jaja, pero me puse a leerla y cambié totalmente de opinión. Ella está haciendo un gran trabajo, y no soy quien para decir nada. La historia, en primer lugar, no me pertenece a mí. Y también pienso que fue un gran favor lo que hizo, ya que a todas las lectoras que morían por terminar de leer, les cumplió su deseo. No voy a parar con la traducción; ni voy a pedirle a ella que lo haga. Y también se lo agradezco de corazón.

Estoy reanudando todas mis historias; aunque claro que no voy a poder subirlas de un tirón. Pido paciencia, a pesar de que ya me tuvieron más de la debida. Subí este mensaje antes de ponerme a contestar todos los correos que recibí durante este tiempo, porque creo que es justo no hacerlas seguir esperando.

Disculpas otra vez.

**Atte.**

**Laguna Negra.**


End file.
